


"I Make All the Rules Around Here"

by ClareGuilty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, papi kink, reader is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/pseuds/ClareGuilty
Summary: Commander Reyes convinces a laboratory intern to take a day off and go into town with him. They share a nice meal together before enjoying a different kind of treat for dessert. ;)Shameless Commander Reyes/Reader smut





	"I Make All the Rules Around Here"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for a dear friend of mine! Idk if he has an AO3 account though. Enjoy! This is just steamy smut and tooth-rotting fluff!

There was nothing unusual about Commander Reyes coming into the lab to check out the progress on Moira’s experiments. There was also nothing unusual about your heart fluttering and your face heating up as he strolled by your desk. As an intern, you were extremely honored when Reyes asked about your work. He consistently made an effort to engage you in conversation, something your own boss, aloof Irish bitch as she was, never deigned to do. 

You had only been working for the Blackwatch labs for a few months. Moira had plucked you, fresh out of college, as her errand boy during her terrifying research endeavors. At first, you had assumed the handsome Commander Reyes had no time to check up on his lab personnel, but he was routinely in the lab, discussing things with Moira and making small talk with you.

“What are you working on?” He asked, leaning against your desk and feigning interest in the holo-screens you were frantically arranging. 

“I’m rewriting code for RNA modifications. I don’t know what Moira needs with cellular regeneration on a level this rapid, but it’s going to be… spooky.” You shuddered at the thought of Moira’s lab rabbits, the strange results you had seen from her more extreme manipulations.

“Are you having fun?” Reyes poked at a few test tubes, stem cell samples, each with a different modifier.

“Work is work.” You shrugged. Moira was a ruthless and unforgiving boss, but you enjoyed working for Blackwatch. Especially when the commander came around.

“Come off base with me.” Reyes ordered. You were stunned speechless by the command. “I need to pick up a few things in town, we’ll be back before dark.”

“Uh… Sure!” You shrugged off your lab coat and backed up your files, following Reyes towards the door. What could Reyes possibly need an intern for if he was just going into town? Were you about to get fired?

The commander sensed your nervousness. “Is something wrong?” He asked, scanning his palm for access to the many vehicles on base.

“No! Nothing’s wrong. It just isn’t like Dr. O’Deorain to give me the day off like this.” You laughed nervously.

“She didn’t, but I’m her boss, and she has to put up with whatever I decide.” Reyes grinned, and you decided you _really_ liked your commander. “Besides, you’ve earned a bit off time off.”

“Thank you.” You looked away, wringing your hands. Reyes led you to one of the unmarked civilian vehicles, waving at the sentries on his way out of Zurich base. You wish you had the power to come and go as you pleased. You barely had the security clearance to access the training facilities on base.

The car ride into the city was quiet but peaceful. Reyes hummed along to the music on the radio and you looked out at the beautiful Swiss landscape. Conversation was light; your commander asked about your family back home and your time at university. He seemed to enjoy listening as you indulged him with all the mundane details. 

You knew better than to pry into his private life; everything up until a few years ago was highly confidential intelligence. That thought alone was exciting enough to make your heart pound. You were on a shopping trip with a super soldier, a highly trained killer.

A highly trained killer who was very picky about his produce. You spent a considerable amount of time at the market, looking at fresh vegetables and lamb chops. It didn’t take quite as long to pick out a wine: a sweet red, and a large bottle of scotch.

“Are you having someone over for dinner?” You asked. It certainly looked like the commander was getting ready for a date night.

“Something like that.” He replied cryptically.

You wandered along the river for a while, talking and enjoying the scenery. You learned that your commander was a pretty playful and funny guy when he wasn’t screaming at recruits. Reyes cracked jokes about Blackwatch agents and shared embarrassing stories about the strike commander. You drank in every word. 

The afternoon turned crisp, autumn in Switzerland was much colder than where you had gone to university. A large hand on your shoulder nearly made you jump out of your skin, and you turned to see Reyes offering you his hoodie. You accepted reluctantly.

“I don’t need it anyways,” He teased, flexing his muscles for show. You nearly fainted at the sight. “I haven’t been cold since they turned me into a super soldier.” He laughed, loud and deep. Your heart melted.

The hoodie was warm and soft. The scent of sandalwood and cinnamon surrounded you as you pulled the oversized garment around your slim shoulders. You always knew you were petite, but you were practically _swimming_ in this hoodie. Your fingers brushed over the Blackwatch patch on the sleeve. Maybe you should get one of these.

“Looks good on you.” Reyes appraised, eyes roving your form. You fought the urge to hide your face behind the oversized sleeves. “Let’s get back to base. I want to get started on this Kashmiri lamb before it gets too late.” He lifted his shopping bag.

* * *

The drive back to base was peaceful. You eagerly watched the sun begin to settle on the horizon, casting a beautiful pink glow over the river and forests below. You were secretly dying to know who the Commander was having over for dinner, but you didn’t want to sound nosy or rude. The jealousy that twisted in your gut was childish and irrational; you had no reason to think Reyes would ever look at you like that. 

He looked amazing, one hand on the wheel, the other wrapped around the gear shift with a loose, but confident grip. His thumb traced over the stitching in the leather absently. You bit your lip. The sun caught in his curls and glistened off his skin like bronze. For once, he looked relaxed and almost… serene, without tension or anger.

You handed Reyes his hoodie back when you arrived back at base, refusing to make eye contact as the two of you headed back towards the Blackwatch wing.

“I’m going to go get this started.” Reyes said when the two of you parted ways. “Why don’t you… stop by in an hour or two?” You nodded quickly before excusing yourself.

Your head was spinning when you got to your room. Did Commander Reyes just invite you over? You figured he wanted to share some of the lamb with you since you were there when he picked it out. It was a kind gesture, really. Hopefully, you weren’t there at the same time as his date for the evening; that would be awkward.

You used the window of free time to shower and change into your casual clothes. Remaining time before you stopped by the commander’s quarters was spent lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to remind yourself that this was nothing. He was your boss’s boss. You were an intern. There was nothing that could happen between you, right?

* * *

Two things immediately caught your attention when Commander Reyes’s door slid open: Reyes looked delicious, and the food smelled amazing. Wait. Reyes looked amazing, and the food smelled delicious. He was dressed down to baggy sweats and a looser fitting faded t-shirt. You normally only saw him in his tac gear or PT clothes, so this was a new side to the man.

“Glad you could make it.” He smiled as you followed him into his quarters. You had never been inside the commander’s quarters before. He had a kitchenette and a private bathroom along with a king-sized bed and a sectional. “Do you drink? I can open the wine or the scotch if you’d like.”

“Scotch, please.” You squeaked out. It was going to take some liquid courage to survive this encounter. Reyes poured a glass of scotch and fixed two plates, gesturing for you to help yourself. 

Tossing back a large swig of the scotch, you carefully sat on the couch a respectable distance from your commander. “Thank you so much for dinner, Sir.”

“Please, call me Gabriel. Gabe.” Comman-Gabe waved his hand and took a sip from his own drink, already half-empty. You nodded nervously and poked at your food. It looked delicious and you were starving. The rich chili flavor went perfectly with the lamb and rice. 

“This is fucking great.” You groaned after taking a bite, “I didn’t know you could cook so well.” Gabriel just chuckled.

“I like fine foods, and the only way I’m going to get them is if I make them myself.” He speared a large piece of chicken on his fork, humming appreciatively as he chewed.

“Who knew the Blackwatch Commander was such a snob.” You said teasingly.

“Good things are hard to come by in my line of work. I like to indulge whenever possible.” Gabe leveled you with a hungry look. You tried to ignore the shiver that ran through you at his words. It was highly unlikely that your boss’s boss was flirting with you.

But Reyes made it hard to stay professional. He refilled your glass and inched closer to you on the couch, laughing deeply whenever you got too sassy and even running a hand gently over your head at one point. Normally a gesture like that would have felt condescending, but with Reyes, it just felt… safe.

Several hours passed before you realized how late it was. With a start, you stood from the couch.

“Is something wrong?” Gabriel asked, brows furrowed in worry.

“No! Nothing!” You assured him, “I just didn’t want to stay too late. I figured you had a date coming over. I should be going before it’s too late.” You picked up your plate to set in the sink. Gabriel followed you to the kitchenette.

“Hey, _conejito_ ,” Gabe said softly as you started to grab your things, “slow down for a moment, will you?” He gently grabbed your shoulders, turning you to face him directly. “I thought I had made it pretty obvious. _You’re_ my date tonight _carino_.” His dark eyes studied you closely, waiting for your reaction. 

You were frozen, heart pounding and hands trembling. You wanted Gabe. You did. The idea that Gabe also wanted you? Impossible.

But it wasn’t. Gabe was looking at you with such intensity, trying so hard not to scare you. His arms were large and warm on your shoulders, but you didn’t feel threatened at all.

“Oh,” You said, lamely. Time for a smooth recovery. “Um… Did you have anything planned for dessert?” You punctuated your question with a lick of your lips and a quirk of your brow, hoping that the observant commander would catch your drift.

You didn’t have time to think before he was closing in, pressing his soft lips to yours and enveloping you completely into his presence. The same smell from his hoodie was suddenly the only sensation you could focus on. Deepening the kiss, you ran your hands over his chest and down to rest on his hips.

Gabriel pulled away with a deep groan. His pupils were blown wide and his lips were already flushed; you were sure you looked the same. “I have wanted to do that for so long.” He whispered. You placed your slender hand on his jaw, feeling his beard against your palms. Gabriel understood and leaned in to kiss you again.

You let yourself be led to the edge of the bed, large hands running down your chest and up under your shirt. Pulling back for just a second, you tugged your shirt over your head. Gabe followed your lead, baring his own chest. 

Tiny scars were littered across his chest and shoulders. Your eyes trailed down, drinking in the toned muscle and dark skin all the way down to the waistband of his sweats where they were suspended at his hipbones. Gabe opened his arms and you stepped forwards, letting him pull you in close and nuzzle into the top of your head.

“I want to make you feel good, _carino_.” He said lowly. A hand ran down your back, drifting over your ass. His thumb slipped under the waistband of your shorts, tracing idle circles into your lower back. You breathed hot into his chest. You were pressed close enough to him that you could feel his hardness straining against your hips, and you knew your own erection was pressing into his thigh.

You responded by sliding your hands down the front of his sweats, slender fingers wrapping around Gabriel’s thick cock. He groaned at the sensation, his hips involuntarily jerking into your grip. Using your other hand to work the waistband of Gabe’s sweats down his huge thighs, you dropped to your knees.

Gabe looked down at you with adoration and awe as you stroked his length. You made eye contact with the commander before wrapping your lips around the head of his cock, tonguing his slit before sinking down towards the base. Gabriel moaned deeply, placing his hands on either side of your head and gently brushing his thumbs along your temples. He didn’t push you any further, content to let you go at your own pace as you ran your tongue along the vein on the underside of his shaft and stretched your lips around the base. You pulled back, hollowing your cheeks as your lips caught on the swell of his head. Gabe let out a heavy sigh as he pulled back from your lips. A single strand of saliva connecting his cock to your tongue.

Large hands under your jaw urged you back to your feet. Gabe met you in a desperate kiss, squeezing your ass and grinding against you as he laid you back on the bed. Your shorts and underwear were swiftly removed and you let out a sharp whine as Gabe wrapped a calloused hand around your cock.

“Be good for _Papi_ now, ok?” He moaned in your ear and you felt the rest of the world fall away. There was nothing you could do but nod as his large thumb swiped away a bead of precum from your aching cock. Gabe placed a trail of kisses down your jaw, over your chest, and across your hips before swiping his tongue over your entrance. You let out another moan, one of your hands flying to where his head was between your legs. Gabe’s curls provided an excellent handhold as he ate you out. You tugged at his hair whenever his broad tongue prodded at your entrance, which only seemed to encourage him to try harder.

Once Gabe was satisfied, he pulled away from where you lay on the bed, glassy-eyed and desperate. You watched him grab a condom and a bottle of lube from the nightstand. Large hands pressed your thighs apart as Gabe slicked up his fingers. “Don’t worry, _Papi_ is gonna take care of you.” Your cock jerked against your stomach and Gabe’s eyes lit up at the sight. “I’m right here, _carino_ , I’ve got you.” He leaned in to press a gentle kiss on your lips as the first finger pressed into you. You moaned against his lips, twisting your hips down against the digit. Gabe took the hint and slowly worked a second finger in alongside the first. You writhed beneath him, one hand on the back of his neck, pulling him in closer, the other fisted in the sheets beneath you.

“Almost there, baby.” He whispered, gently nipping at the shell of your ear. The two fingers scissored inside you, stretching you wider. You knew it still wasn’t wide enough to take his cock.

“More,” You whined, “More, _Papi_.” 

The reaction was instantaneous. Reyes growled into your neck and pressed his fingers in just the right way that had you seeing stars. A third finger joined the first two, the stretch enough to drag a loud cry from your lips. “You’re so good for me. So sweet. Isn’t that right?” Gabe was panting, words falling endlessly from his spit slicked lips. His teeth latched onto you collarbone as he fingered you open.

It was almost too much. The stretch of his fingers, the praise in your ear, the sharp pain of teeth against your skin. You were right on the edge, so close. Just a few seconds more.

Gabe pulled back all at once, the absence of his fingers leaving you empty and needy. You whined and keened uselessly on the bed, your cock twitching against your stomach. “Please, _Papi_ ,” You begged, “I’m so close, please.”

“I know.” He rumbled, and you felt the head of his cock press against your entrance. “I’m right here.”  
You did your best to drive your hips down against his cock as he slowly pressed into you. Gabe grabbed your hips, forcing you to lie still as he buried his length inside. You clawed uselessly at his arms, wanting nothing more than to be fucked into the mattress until you couldn’t walk straight.

“Fuck me, _Papi_ ,” You met his eyes, “please, fuck me.”

“Well, when you ask so nicely,” Gabe wasted no time in slamming into you. The world went white as he set a steady, but relentless pace; he had been waiting just as long as you had, and he was just as desperate. 

You felt your orgasm building with every thrust. Gabe made sure to hit just the right spot every time. You knew you weren’t going to last much longer, but Gabe didn’t seem to care either. His bruising grip on your hips and considerable strength meant he could use you however he pleased.

You spilled over your chest and stomach with a loud cry. Gabe didn’t stop, pushing you beyond ecstasy and into overstimulation. There was nothing you could do as his thrusts sped up, indicative of his own approaching climax. 

Relief came with a groan and a few erratic thrusts as Gabe finally spent himself inside you. You lay motionless on the bed, foggy and exhausted, as he moved to clean up. A washcloth wiped up your own come from your stomach, and a blanket was gently placed over you.

Gabe snuggled up beside you after a moment, nuzzling into your shoulder and running a hand along your hips.

“You were amazing, _carino_.” He crooned, “I’ll have to steal you from the lab more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you like this, please check out my [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Thank you so much for comments, and kudos! I appreciate each and every one of y'al!


End file.
